poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Past of the Power Rangers
'''The Past of the Power Rangers '''is a fifteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Orb of Time falling in the evil hands of Ivan Ooze's new monster, The Harmony Force Rangers must do whatever it takes to prevent him from destroying the Legendary History of the Past Power Rangers from Battle Star to Sky Force Rangers. The Orb of Time/Starlight Glimmer's time traveling adventures At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends the Orb of Time. With it's powers, It gave him the ability to go back in time. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. Fixing every disasters from the Legendary Pasts/Ransik spoke with Starlight After hearing about the histories of the Legendary Power Rangers, Starlght disguised herself as Miss Do Well and every disasters such as the lost of the Green Ranger Power on account of the Green Candle, The lost of Mike Corbett's power as the Magna Defender and returning the Magna Sword, The lost of the Ranger Power with Shane, Tori and Dustin defeating Lothor buying her enough time to retrieve the Samurai Cyclone Morpher, The replicating of Mesomonster making the real one glowing, Udonna loosing her Snow Staff by Koragg, Retrieving the Corona Aurora from Moltor, Preventing Dai Shi from possessing Jarrod's body in the first place, Saving Robo Knight after risking his life for Orion and destroying every last Greenzilla eggs before Sledge could find them. When Starlight returned, Ransik spoke to her about using the Orb of Time wisely. With that said, Starlight trusted Ransik and kept it safe for him. Ivan Ooze sends a new monster to take over time/Chameleooze steals the Orb Back at Ivan Ooze's evil lair, Sledge begins to remember how he failed his attempt to use the Greenzilla Eggs on account of Miss Do Well, So, Ivan sends his new monster, Chameleooze to steal the Orb of Time. Back at Crystal Prep, Starlight encounters Chameleooze as it stool the orb from her after she lost the fight. Starlight Glimmer plans to fix her mistake/The Rangers goes back in time Then, ???, . Meeting the Battle Star, Jacker, Battle, Electro Force and Solar Rangers ???, . Remembering the past of Miss Do Well/Professor Utonium gives Ransik a hand ???, . Meeting the Crystal, Dyna Battalion, Bio Storm, Blitzkrieg and Prism Rangers , . Robo Knight tries to scan the identity of Miss Do Well/Who is it? , . Meeting the Lightning Mask, Animal Brigade, Street, Geo and Sky Rangers , . Discovering the Ranger Keys of the Past Power Rangers/Earning New Power , . Fighting Chameleooze/Teaming up with the Past Legendary Power Rangers , . Help came from the Present Legendary Power Rangers/Working together as one , . Starlight sets things right for her friends/Defeating Chameleooze for good , . The Ultimate Megazord Battle of all/All Power Rangers Unite , . Starlight apologizes and was forgiven/The Return of Zordon of Eltar , . Trivia *The Harmony Force Rangers meets the Past Power Rangers from Battle Star to Sky Force Rangers from the first time. *The Harmony Force Rangers had their Fusion Past Ranger Modes for the very first time. *Zordon will return at the end of this episode as a spirit with a full body. Transcript *The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes